


My Love

by king_kkai



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, Blow Jobs, Choking, Cockblocking, Feelings, Fluff, Gay, Gay Sex, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Horses, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Killing, M/M, Murder, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Porn, Sex, Smut, i named the prince after myself, i rlly dont know what tags to use for oc stories or whatever, kai's dad hates him, prince - Freeform, prince x guard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:00:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24228472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/king_kkai/pseuds/king_kkai
Summary: A tale about a prince and his personal guard.ignore the tags i had no idea what to put
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Just need to say this is my first actual fic c: srry if it isn't that good or anything and ignore if there's any typos or dumb shit lolol. N e ways, I hope you enjoy. Who knows when I'll update this shit next.

The queen, Angela Acker, was a very beautiful woman, the kingdom loved her and adored her, everybody thought she was amazing, but many noticed that over time, the queen wasn't the same person from the beginning. The queen's visits to the town decreased, she stopped going as much, she stopped making appearances when they weren't actually needed. One day she just stopped visiting the people entirely, she didn't want the people to see her with bruises, only the people who worked inside the castle saw her.

The king, Christopher Acker, was a cruel man. He treated women poorly, of course, nobody said anything about this, too scared to be killed if the king found out about anybody spreading this around. He was deeply in love with Angela, he cared deeply for her and wanted her all to himself, but she was too damn difficult. Their marriage was arranged, Angela didn't want to get married to anyone, she wanted to rule her kingdom, she was an independent woman, she didn't need anyone else except herself, but to make her father happy and to prevent a war going on between her kingdom, she decided to marry Christopher.

The man treated her poorly, he treated her like an object. Once she found out she was pregnant, it felt like everything had flipped upside down. She was terrified. There was no way she could let this child grow up with a father like Christopher, someone who was practically insane, someone who mistreats everybody. But she couldn't kill the child growing in her. No, killing the baby just seemed so... so wrong to her, she wanted to protect the baby from harms way and she knew this baby would be her world once born, she could just feel it. 

Months had passed, long, hard months and the baby was born. He was a beautiful boy and Angela couldn't have been more happier, this boy was so perfect! She couldn't wait for him to grow up so she could take him around the town and let him meet the people, she was excited to take him on horse rides and do other things she loved to do. 

But things took a turn.

Christopher hated his son, hell he didn't even want to call Kai his son. He took away his time with his wife and he hated it, sad to say the man was jealous of his own child, but he wanted to be the only one who could have her. The king had started hitting and threatening his wife even more, telling her he was the only one for her, that no one else would ever want her, he threatened to kill their son or secretly send him to a brothel. Angela was terrified, she didn't want Kai to be sent away or killed, so she did what she was told, she stayed with Christopher, spending less time with their son and more time with the man. She was heartbroken.

Kai was always lonely without his mother, he had no friends and the only people who would be around him was guards. As more time went on, Kai found himself getting used the loneliness, the boy was now 7 years old, spending his time with his studies for school and watching the guards train others. He watched them ride the horses, something he always wanted to do with his mother, he only saw her when she was walking to meetings she had to go to. It was painful. 

There was one specific day that changed everything. His mother rushed into his room, shaking him awake, she had bruises on her face and tears had stained her cheeks, "get up son, we have to go!" she cried, Kai didn't waste a second to jump up and put some better clothes on. She grabbed his hand and they ran. They ran so fucking fast. 

They were almost at the horses when they heard the kings booming voice, "Angela, where do you think you're going?!" he shouted, Kai felt his mother shaking, he didn't know what was happening (he was like no thoughts head empty). His mother stopped, slowly turning around to face her husband. As Christopher slowly walked up to them, Angela let go of her sons hand, when he got up to them he pushed Kai down onto the ground. Everything was a blur, tears fell down his face as he saw his father cutting his mothers throat "if I can't have you, no one can." he heard his father say. Blood poured out of her neck and Kai crawled to her, holding her hand as he watched her bleed to death, he couldn't think of words to say. 

He was pushed out of thought when his father pushed him away from her, "tell anyone I did this and you'll be dead too, you hear me?" Kai nodded quickly "I said, do you hear me?" he gripped Kai's chin hard tightly, forcing his head up to look his father in the eyes, "y-yes, father!" Kai cried, his father let go of his only to grab onto his arm, pulling the small boy up. "I want you to go get a guard and tell them someone killed your mother, you will not say a word about me doing this and you will tell them that you couldn't make out what the person looked like!" He ordered, Kai nodded and quickly ran to fetch a guard.

When he came back with a guard, his father had left, most likely to go clean up. After that day, Kai had to have a personal guard, but every guard that was assigned to him thought of him as an annoying brat who was starving for attention and, yeah, he was starving for attention, but he didn't think he was that annoying about it. He was lonely and sad, he needed someone to play with him, help him with his studies, and go take rides on the horses. It seemed like everybody hated him, that he was just a burden. The boy didn't think anybody would ever love him again. He was broken.

When he turned 17, a new guard was assigned to him, he had gone through too many and he hoped this one would like him. "Hello," he said, fuck this man was perfect. He looked so fucking perfect to Kai. "My name is Dorian, your highness" he bowed, "y-you don't have to bow" Kai blushed, "don't do anything stupid, Kai." The king glared at Kai, annoyed with the fact he had to deal with all this trouble just to keep someone he despises safe.

"So, your highness, what shall we do?" His voice was indescribable, he didn't understand his mind, why did he think he was so perfect? "Please, just call me Kai, I'm not very good with this formal shit" He rubbed anxiously at his nape, this man made him so nervous, "how old are you, Dorian?" Dorian looked the boy in his eyes, smirking a little when he noticed the boy was blushing, "I'm 19, I'll be 20 next February!" It seemed as if Dorian didn't find Kai to be so annoying yet, which was surprising because every guard had thought that even the princes presence was annoying. The young prince hoped this would work out.

Months had past and the prince and guard thought of each other as best friends. Though there was something about Dorian that bothered the younger male, whenever he was around him, it felt like his heart was fluttering, he never experienced these feelings before. Each time he was with him, he caught himself starring at his lips, oh those lips. He desperately wanted them to be on his own, this thought terrified him. He was so fucking confused, but he didn't know who to talk about this with, he didn't know who could help. He felt hopeless.

"Dorian..?" Was this feeling bad? "Yes?" His attention was all on Kai. "I've been feeling... strange lately and I don't know what this feeling is" he gulped "whenever I'm around you, I feel weird, my heart does weird things, I get nervous, and I want to.." his heart raced, his palms became sweaty, "I want kiss you." He whispered, "Kai, you like me" he stated. It took Kai a moment to process what he had said, "well of course I do, you're my friend" Dorian flicked the boys forehead, "no idiot! Romantically." He laughed.

Fuck fuck fuck. That was not good. This was terrible. His eyes widened and tears started to run down his face, he could be killed for this, his father would fucking kill him. "Hey, don't cry" Dorian wiped away the boys tears, god he thought this boy was adorable, "its okay to have these feelings" he whispered "I feel the same way" Kai's eyes widened, he felt the same, hearing those words made Kai's heart do flips. Dorian started leaning closer to Kai, once he was close enough, his eyes closed and their lips connected, it was a sloppy first kiss, but it felt so amazing to the both of them.

And for the first time in years, Kai felt loved.


	2. No Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai and Dorian try to get it on, but Kai's father is a major cockblock.
> 
> This chapter is kind of short, I've been goin thru it streaks, sorry for any spelling errors, I dont rlly feel like going through and editing it lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I made the prologue a bit confusing??? So even though Kai's father hated him, it was mandatory that after his mother was murdered he had to have a personal guard, but all the ones he had just thought he was a burden and that he was so annoying because of how much attention he needed since after his mother died, there was nobody left that seemed to care for him. Once Dorian came along, Kai finally felt loved even though he still thinks that one day Dorian will get tired of him.

Being a prince was extremely stressful at times and Kai just needed a stress reliever.

His favorite way to relieve stress was, what some would say, disgusting and sinful, and even though the prince knew the rules and knew that he could be in some deep shit if someone found out, he never stopped. It wasn't only used as a stress reliever though, it was so much more.

He never wanted it to end.

So here he was, making out with his personal guard. They both had a stressful fucking day, Kai dealing with his annoying princely duties and Dorian dealing with training shitty kids to be royal guards, they both wanted, no needed, a good fuck.

Their shirts came off and they were starting to take off their trousers before, sadly, they were interrupted by a knock on Kai's door. "Your highness, your father would like to speak with you immediately!" the servant shouted from outside, Dorian let out a frustrated sigh, "I'm sorry.." Kai whispered to him, "seems like we are always getting interrupted nowadays and it's my fault." Kai put his shirt on, and before he could stand up, Dorian pulled him closer for a quick kiss, "baby, it is not your fault" Dorian said as ruffled his princes hair, "I'm sure we can hold off sex until tonight" he winked, Kai blushed, pushing Dorian away and running out the door.

Kai was sat in front of his father, Dorian was told to leave once they both arrived and as much as he tried to get his father to allow Dorian to stay, he kept yelling at him to go. "What do you want, father?" he said quietly, he was quite terrified of his father, he was an evil man, someone who could easily manipulate others. Since Kai could remember his father had never liked him and he made sure to remind the young boy pretty frequently. 

"You're going to become king soon, as much as I don't want someone like you ruling, its how it has to be. I'm not going to be alive forever after all." The young brunette knew where this conversation was going, the topic was only brought up a few times and Kai knew that the time will soon arrive once he's 18.

He knew he would have to start searching for a wife. Each time he thought about it, he felt sick, he didn't want to marry some random girl! He wanted to have a life with Dorian.. and maybe a dog, Kai knew Dorian was a sucker for dogs, it was just one more thing the boy loved about him.

But he knew that could never happen. 

He will never be able to live a happy life with the one he loves and it broke his heart knowing that he could get Dorian killed for being with him. Hell they could both be killed and he knew his father would not stop anyone from murdering him. 

The boy sighed, looking up to his father, "father, I still have a few months.. can't it wait?" He needed more time with Dorian before he could give his life away to some random girl. He still had so much time, his birthday was only six months away, was all this really that important? Kai could run the kingdom by himself, he could become king and do everything himself. "Can't I rule this kingdom by myself? Mother always told me she wanted to rule hers by herself, why can't I do that?" 

Immediately after saying those words, he regretted it. His father never liked to bring up his deceased wife, mostly because he blamed Kai for what happened. 

Christopher walked over to the boy, raising his hand and slapping the boy hard. Kai fell to the floor, tears started forming in his eyes as he raised his hand to hold his cheek. He couldn't let the tears fall, he couldn't show his father that he was weak. It would only make things worse.

"You will never bring up your mother! You don't have the right to talk about her, it's your fault she's dead. She should have just killed your pathetic ass when she found out she was pregnant with you!" He shouted at him, Christopher grabbed his sons collar, forcing up. When he wouldn't look the king in his eyes, he grabbed a chunk of his hair to make him look at him, 'why can't this just end already?' Kai thought, he desperately wanted this to end, he wanted his father dead. Why did his mother have to die? Life would've been so much better if his father never murdered his mother, how can you just murder the love of your life?!

What was the point of even keeping Kai alive? It is very clear that the king wanted dead.

Christopher's grip on his sons hair tightened as tears slowly started rolling down Kai's face. "I'm tired of you, get out!" He pushed Kai to the ground, shaking his head and going back to his sleeping chambers, he didn't want to have to look at that pathetic thing anymore.

The boy sat there on the floor, he tried to keep his cries silent as best as he could. After a few minutes went by, he decided it be a good idea to find Dorian and talk with him about all this, even if both boys didn't want to see anybody else, they were going to have to. They do not get a choice this. 

They will never get a choice.


End file.
